<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Moon by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034477">Blue Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Moon, F/M, Great Rite, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Ritual Magic, Ritual Sex, Samhain, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blue Moon is the third of four full moons in a single season, with a season being between a solstice and equinox. More powerful than a regular full moon, it takes its toll on Remus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Samhain Flash Comp DA Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Samhain_Flash_Comp">Samhain_Flash_Comp</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Blue Moon</p>
<p>*Please be advised that I used the older meaning of Blue Moon, not the one commonly used now. They are much rarer and more powerful than a regular full moon, especially around Feast days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>** Winner for Best Use of Pairing**</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus triple checked his wards and took his daily dose of Wolfsbane. He wished he could be with his friends and son as the Samhain festivities started at sunset, but it wasn't possible.</p>
<p>Normally the night before the full moon he was a little testy, but still able to be around people. The next night was a Blue Moon and that always caused Moony to be closer to the surface the night before. He'd locked himself away on his property, resigned to celebrating Samhain alone.</p>
<p>He'd gathered wood and placed it in his firepit and the table was set for two; him and an empty space for the dead. Molly had come over earlier in the day with enough food to last him a week that he would place on the table as the sun set. Grabbing a bottle of mead, he levitated the food behind him and made his way outside.</p>
<p>The fire sparked twice before instantly becoming the bonfire he'd hoped it would be. He turned and Hermione was sitting at his table, a third place setting before her.</p>
<p>"Hermione," he said, directing the food to the table and then backing away. "You can't be here. Moony will be strong tonight when the moon raises and I won't be able to control him."</p>
<p>"I know," she said simply. "That's why I'm here. I want you, Remus. I know you can smell how much each time we're together. Yet instead of taking me, you do nothing. I thought maybe with Moony's help I could finally change your mind."</p>
<p>Moony growled playfully in his head at her words. Hermione wasn't lying. He could smell her desire for him every time they were together. Moony wanted nothing more than to put her on all fours and fuck her until she was ripe with his pups. Remus felt almost the same way—minus the pups; Teddy was enough for now.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I'm too old—" he began before she cut him off.</p>
<p>"Unless your dick has stopped working, Remus, you're not too old. I don't care about any objections you might have unless you tell me you don't want me." She moved closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. Moony whined for her, but Remus pushed him back. "Do you want me, Remus?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do."</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against himself and pressed his lips against hers. <em>Fuck, she fits against me perfectly. </em>He deepened the kissing, running his tongue against her lips until she opened up to him. Time seemed to slow down as they were joined together and Remus hoped it would stop and he could stay locked in her embrace for eternity.</p>
<p>"Remus," Hermione said, pulling back. "We have to celebrate Samhain with our loved ones, and then I want to do a Great Rite."</p>
<p>He pulled back, looking in her eyes to see if she was serious. The flames were reflected there and he saw nothing but seriousness. Not sure how to respond to her request, he stayed silent and moved them towards the table.</p>
<p>As they ate and drank—making sure to add food and drink to the place setting reserved for the dead—Remus and Hermione talked about performing the Great Rite. He'd heard of ritual sex magick but had never participated. He'd never had a reason to.</p>
<p>"I have an idea I think will work," Hermione said. "I'm not powerful enough to cast the spell though. The Great Rite will help boost our magical powers. And the fact that I want you just makes it that much better."</p>
<p>"What do I have to do?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>"Besides fuck me until I come all over your cock? I need you to focus your intent on balance and stability as you climax."</p>
<p>He muffled the choking sound that tried to escape his throat. She'd never been so direct with him. He liked this aggressive Hermione and so did Moony. Standing he held out his hand to her. She stood and flicked her wand towards the fire, conjuring a blanket next to it. Before he could take a step, she'd vanished their clothes and took his hand, pulling him towards the makeshift bed.</p>
<p>His dick started to rise as she lowered herself to the ground and patted the space next to her. A million thoughts on why he should say no ran through his head but looking at her in the firelight he decided to stop fighting against his heart and go for it like the Gryffindor he was. He knelt between her legs and met her eyes. She murmured her intent as he lowered his head and licked her already wet slit.</p>
<p>Nothing could've prepared him for the way she tasted or how her legs felt like home as they wrapped around his shoulders. Her cunt was tight against his fingers as they pumped in and out of her and he growled along with Moony as she came around them.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, love?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>His body shuttered as she moved into a kneel, presenting her arse to him. He looked over his shoulder to see the almost full moon rising above the distant hills. Moony howled in his head as he grew stronger.</p>
<p>"Take me, Moony," Hermione begged, looking over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Where Remus would have hesitated, Moony did not. Moving quickly, he positioned his hard cock at her entrance and pushed into her in one hard thrust. She cried out, her scream of pleasure loud against his newly sensitive ears. He stilled, relishing the feel of a woman wrapped around him again. It had been so long.</p>
<p>"Remus, you gotta move. Fuck me, please."</p>
<p>He bent over, bracing his hands on either side of hers and covered her back with his chest. He lightly bit her neck as he began to piston his hips in and out of her.</p>
<p>"Merlin," she cried. "Right there! I'm so close! Harder!"</p>
<p>Growling, he bit down harder as he sped up. He wanted to bite her—sink his teeth into her flesh and taste her completely as he made her his. It wouldn't change her but would bond them. He'd never done it before and he wanted it. Wanted her beside him for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to beg her to let him but nothing came out but growls from Moony. The wolf was taking over as the moon got higher. He felt himself start to swell and wanted to knot inside her, physically tie them together until he impregnated her.</p>
<p>"Can't hold on," she panted. "Remember… balance… and… stability."</p>
<p>Chanting the words in his head, he allowed the clamping of her pussy around his cock to pull him over the edge. It felt as if his life-force left his body through his cock and he collapsed on top of her, slamming her into the ground with an <em>oomph! </em>Rolling to the side, he watched in confusion as she placed her fingers inside, scooping their combined fluids out and rubbing them on a ring he hadn't noticed.</p>
<p>She offered no explanation as she stood and walked over to a nearby rock illuminated in the moonlight and set it down. She returned to him, conjured another blanket and told him she was going to nap then they could go again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I need to head out before Andi brings Teddy back," she whispered.</p>
<p>They'd been entwined in each other's arms but she stood, magicking her clothes back on and walked towards the rock she'd sat the ring on. He groaned as she bent over. They'd fucked all night but he still wanted more. Needed more.</p>
<p>"Will you come back?" he asked.</p>
<p>She knelt next to him, running her hand down his face. "I'll be here at noon with lunch and my chocolate cake. I'm taking Teddy tonight so I'll be here until his bedtime."</p>
<p>"Sex and cake? You're too good to me."</p>
<p>She grinned as she blew him a kiss and Disapparated away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus groaned as he set Teddy in bed and his joints cracked. The pull of the moon was stronger than ever and he felt it in every cell. Walking back into his kitchen, he joined Hermione at the table and took a bite of cake. <em>Fuck, this witch can bake.</em> She had a ring in her hands and was fiddling with it.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Fluorite," she told him, placing it in his hand. "For balance, stability, cellular healing, and mental clarity."</p>
<p>"So many Runes."</p>
<p>"Mostly they mean the same thing. Will you wear it?"</p>
<p>"Are you proposing?" he teased.</p>
<p>"Not today. But maybe if you fuck me like that again, I'll change my mind."</p>
<p>Laughing, Remus leaned over and kissed her, allowing her to slip the ring onto his right hand. As it settled on his finger, the pain in his joints seemed to lessen. He gave her a questioning look but she just smiled and began to clean up the lunch dishes. They sat on his sofa reading until Teddy awoke.</p>
<p>Kissing them both goodbye when it was time for Teddy to go to bed, Remus pulled Hermione back in for another hug. She looked so perfect with his toddler on her hip and he wanted to keep them there.</p>
<p>"I'm dropping Teddy off with Harry then I'm going home," she told him. He felt like he was missing a secret message in her words but couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Come over… after?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "I'll be there."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus glanced at his clock again before checking the newspaper. Moonrise was ten minutes ago and he was still human. He was pretty sure he'd changed the clock for the end of Daylight Saving but couldn't be sure. Picking up his book again he tried to read but couldn't. His thoughts were filled with Hermione. He ran his finger over the ring she'd given him, wishing he'd taken Ancient Runes so he could know what they meant.</p>
<p>The clock tolled the hour and his head snapped up. Moonrise was over ninety minutes ago and still, nothing. Walking outside, he let the light of the moon wash over his naked body, waiting for the pain to rip through his body. Instead of pain, he felt the world tilt and rearrange, everything seeming to come into a balance even though he hadn't noticed it was amiss before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione.</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't turning into a wolf, but still Moony spoke to him. Telling him to go to her.</p>
<p>He ran inside, grabbed his wand, summoned his dressing gown and Disapparated to her house. Hermione answered his frantic knock and when she saw it was him, her face broke out into a large smile.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, Remus!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "It worked! I can't believe it worked."</p>
<p>"What did you do?"</p>
<p>Hermione pulled him inside and sat on his lap as she explained the research she'd done on crystals and how you could use them to balance mind and body. Between spells, Runes, and charging the ring as a talisman with their combined fluids from the Great Rite, she'd created a way to block his monthly transformations so he was more like Bill now.</p>
<p>"Is that why you wanted to have sex last night?" he asked, a little hurt she'd used him, even if it was for his benefit.</p>
<p>"No," she answered firmly. "I've wanted you for years. The ring was an added bonus."</p>
<p>"I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"Instead of talking, you can show your appreciation with your mouth on my body. Or your cock in me. I'm not picky."</p>
<p>Remus growled and stood up, bringing her with him as he walked to the bedroom. He was never letting this witch go.</p>
<p>"I hope you added stamina to this ring, love. I plan on fucking you all night long. And most of tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Harry's keeping Teddy all weekend."</p>
<p>"And I'm keeping you forever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>